deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmoon Party - Reconquest of the Royal Capital
Fullmoon Party - Reconquest of the Royal Capital is an event that was held on December 27, 2012 - January 14, 2013. Event Detail The conspiracy laid out by Loki had succeeded. The Royal Capital was transformed into a City of Evil. With just one companion, the brave King returns to retake Her land. Opening One day, evil beasts began to create havoc throughout the Kingdom. Beowulf and her Army went on an expedition to drive out the forces of evil. Brave King Beowulf: "They've taken our Capital...! Cowardly Loki! How dare you attack the Royal Capital during my absence? My troops are battling evil all around the kingdom. I shall take you and your army on myself. May fortune be on my side. I am Beowulf King of this land and I shall prevail! Huh...!? Who are you! Don't get in my way! Whoever you are, get out of my way! My people needs help now! What? You want to join me? Interesting! But are you sure? I see you're no ordinary fighter. Alright, come along!" Retaking the Palace Brave King Beowulf: How are my people doing? Oh cowardly Loki! How dare you attack while I am away! I shall drive all evil out of my kingdom! We still have quite a way to go before reaching the Royal Capital. They'll be many enemies to defeat on our way. The fight won't be easy. But we must hurry to save the people from the hands of evil. Once we reach the top of my Palace. I shall offer you precious treasures to thank you for your help. The enemy is mighty but there are friends we can rely on. They will likely join us as we advance in our journey. I don't sense Loki's presence... She must be around though. It's unlike her to leave with so much left behind... Let's go and free my people! Explore with Your Guild Members Brave King Beowulf: If you advance through the Royal Capital at the same time as your Guild members, you may encounter them. If you explore with your Guild members, the increase rate of your Quest achievement degree will go up! The Royal Capital Beowulf's Treasures When you find Beowulf's Hidden Treasures, you also get Treasure Pt! Collect Treasures and rise in the Ranking! About the gift from the supply unit After you execute an Event Quest, you may get aid supplies from supply units. You can choose 1 out of 3 items. * You can receive gifts from the Quest completion page. Draw CP and get extra item! After you receive the gift from the supply unit, you may sometimes discover a secret stage. Many Event Treasures are hidden there! Take advantage of the CP! Draw 10 time a Royal Capital CP now and win a special item to increase your chance of finding the Secret Stage in the event! * After the supply unit of gifts is received, you can go to the secret stage. * The Island Area Open Item will come into effect as you get it via CP. You can't use it beyond that. * You can't sell, give, or trade the Island Area Open Item. * The Island Area Open Item will disappear when the event ends. Event Linked Cards The list indicates # of TPts each cards add by Evolution Lvl and where you can obtain the cards. * If you have more than 2 of the cards shown, you will earn credit for the card with the biggest link-power. * Even if you have more than 2 of the cards shown, only 1 will invocate its' link skills. * You will start getting extra credit once you receive the card. * It does not matter whether the card has evolved or not. * You only get extra points when you got the cards from the card pack. Cards received via the market or by previous card packs do not count. Rewards Detail Achievement Boss Kill Frosgal Road Silving the Main Block Heorot the Royal Palace * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim If by Jan. 5th, you reach a certain area in Frosgal Road, you will get an interim reward. Individual Ranking Guild Ranking * Only members with more than 2000 Treasure Pt contributed to their Guild can receive the reward for 1st to 10th place. * Only members with more than 1000 Treasure Pt contributed can receive the reward for 11th to 400th place. * Only members with more than 100 Treasure Pt contributed can receive the reward for 401st to 5000th place. Daily Ranking Every day during the event, the Treasure Pt top rankers will get the below rewards! Treasure Point Achievement Reward List New Treasure Pt Reward! These rewards were added on January 8, 2013. Monster Kill Special Stage Monster Kill Reward Gallery Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 2.png|Quest Feature Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 3.png|Event Frontpage Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 4.png|Fighting monsters with guild member support Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 5.png|Beowulf's Treasures Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 6.png|Treasure Seal Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 7.png|Obtaining the treasure's card Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 8.png|Choosing a gift from the Supply Unit Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 9.png|Obtaining "Door to Secret Stage" Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 10.png|Secret Stage Reconquest of the Royal Capital Screenshot 11.png|Fighting Special Monsters Category:Event